My Mother's Doll
by Badger94
Summary: "She had been cursed to die, but he had found a way to preserve her. His obsession had terrorized her for five millennium - and she had tortured men who looked too hard into her stone eyes, with a love they could never have. For she would never be their's to have, only their's to stare at. But he had not preserved her without a way for him to reclaim her." Itachi told his brother.
1. Ashes, Ashes, Bones and Ashes

**My Mother's Doll**

 _ **ARC ONE**_

 _ **AGE OF IGNORANCE**_

* * *

 **Chapter One**

 _ **Ashes, Ashes, Bones and Ashes**_

 _ **OOO**_

 _"For it was said she was bleeding out before him, that peasant's blood. A woman who had once been indomitable before this very moment, her eyes wide in shock. She was dying. But it would be okay, for she had protected her King. For what else was a Queen good for?" - Chapter seventeen of the History of the Warring Clans Era._

 _ **OOO**_

He'd only been gone for a few short months, but it felt longer. Itachi walked his tired, old stallion through the gates, the plain colored bay nickered tiredly and nudged his shoulder blade. Itachi carefully stroked the beast's jaw, "You've done well Raki," the horse nodded energetically at his words, and the young Uchiha grinned a rare grin. His father hated the old beast, claiming his son needed something much more grand, and better for war. But, Raki was what he needed, a horse willing to please him, not as subservient being - but as a partner. He had learned to ride on him as a colt, and he had been with Raki when the old beast had gotten speared through his front left leg. He had fought for the horse when his father wanted to end his misery.

Raki had also been there for him, jumping into a rampaging river after him. Scaring of predators with a spear stuck inside him as Itachi recovered from a terrible hit to the head that him out cold for days. Raki and Itachi were one, and they would stay as one until Raki could only graze in a pasture. Even then Itachi would forever be loyal to the beast. The gates to the Uchiha compound suddenly were before them, and the great ancient village of the Leaf seemed so pale in comparison.

Itachi would always be loyal to the village, but his clan had built the greatest part of the Leaf. Giant columns stood a hundred feet high, carved of dark marble, and the gates were swung open, the sun highlighted the wide cobblestone pathway where young Uchiha children tossed balls, wrestled and battled with sticks. This was _home_.

He continued to walk, Raki lagging slightly behind. His old bones tired from the trip to Rain Country. Itachi had greatly enjoyed working under the great Uniters of Rain. The trio were worshiped as Gods there, and they had truly turned the drug and crime ridden country around. He had especially enjoyed the quiet training with the red haired Uzumaki orphan, Nagato. Yahiko was too chatty, clearly talented in the art of war and politics, but Itachi could only handle so much chatter. Lady Konan was a true master piece, uniquely endowed with hair the color of an open ocean and amber eyes, she had the ability to silence a room with just her presence. She was a force to be reckoned with on the battle field as well. He touched the scar on his left cheek bone, it was slight and faint, but still present.

His family's compound was suddenly there, it looked older than before. But still grand in it's breath taking way, the gardens were in full bloom, and his father's hound sat at the front porch at his father's feet. Fugaku was reading a large old text, as he usually did in the early morning. Itachi smiled and waved, his father lifted his head and nodded. His father was a great man, and a good father. Fugaku had pushed Itachi hard to become as talented as he is now, and Itachi would forever thank him for that.

"Mikoto! Sasuke! Itachi is back!" he shouted through the open dark oak door, and by the time Itachi made it the large front porch his younger brother and his aging mother were hugging him, excitedly asking questions and his mother was crying - because you never knew if he would die on the road, or in some unforeseen battle - and smoothing his long, dark hair down.

"Oh, Itachi!" She sniffled, and she hugged him, her face in his chest and he laid an arm around her, as Sasuke side hugged him. Excited and happy, Sasuke had always been oddly cheerful for an Uchiha, part of that due to the fact he was close friends with the Uzumaki heir, Naruto, who was by anyone standards - the most optimistic, knuckle headed kid around. It reminded him of a distant cousin that worked closely with the legendary Hatake Kakashi, Obito.

Then the whispers came.

 _Help me!_

 _Why.._

 _Why am I so alone..._

 _Where has everyone gone?_

 _Oh please, don't leave me alone.. it's..._

 _HELP!_

"-tachi!" His body was on the ground? Why? Why was that voice - he shuttered - he knew that voice, his heart began beating faster. _She needs me!_ But how could he even... and the world became black.

It took hours for him to wake up, but eventually he did wake. The moon was high in the sky, and his stomach rumbled loudly. _I should eat._ He stepped out of the large bed, and made his way to his mother's kitchen. But when he passed her.. he couldn't help but stop and stare.

Itachi stared at the doll, like he did every night before he strolled into his room to sleep the night away, and start a new day - tonight was different, he had slept before bidding her his good nights, and he felt oddly guilty about that. The doll had been his obsession for such a long time, he felt as if it were a part of him. His charcoal-grey eyes stared at the eyes made of smoothed, green jade rock, with onyx fused in as the pupil. The entire doll must've been worth a fortune, she was hardly a foot in height. With a lean body, wide hips and soft, plump lips painted a dark coral color. But, it was odd, while in Rain.. he hadn't thought of her. His brows furrowed together as he examined the doll more closely.

Cocking his head, admiring her pink hair - made of something he never could figure out - it was piled behind her shoulders in delicate curls, while a band made of diamonds and green jade shaped in leaves, pushed her wild hair back, leaving a few well placed strands over her forehead. Her face was carved from ivory, and she had the most well-defined face he'd ever laid eyes. High cheekbones, a delicate nose that curved gently and large, round eyes - he squinted - with long, thick pink lashes.

He sighed, and admired who outfit. Very Mediterranean in it's appearance, yet elegant. She wore a turquoise green dress, with only one sleeve. The sleeve was skin tight with silver edges. Her right arm was all but bare, except for a stylized silver snake, that twisted and turned around her toned arm, it started from her shoulder and went to her wrist, it's defined face fell on top of her hand, it's ruby eyes gleaming mischievously. A belt made of opal, emerald, ruby, tanzanite, amethyst, diamond and several other gems he felt to exhausted to name, sat around her petite waist and seemed to make her wide hips more noticeable. The belt made the skirt of her dress seem more gown-like. A glimmer of feet was visible through the long skirt, and the sandals were silver and styled in a Gladiator fashion.

Itachi touched her nose with the tip of his finger, and then brushed the hair from her forehead-she had such a _huge_ forehead. His eyes fell on something that had never been there before. A dark, plum purple colored rhombus. Where had that even -

"Big Brother, are you okay? Mom was freaking out, it took hours for dad to convince her to go to bed." Itachi, startled, turned and faced his younger brother. Sasuke stood two inches shorter than Itachi - who was barely six-feet in height himself. Sasuke's alabaster white skin was a sharp contrast from his black hair, which was hued blue in the right light. Sasuke's lanky form was peering from the top of the stairs. Itachi sighed,

"Oh.. ah, yes... just exhausted.. Sasuke." He licked his lips, his mouth suddenly felt dry. A small whisper tickled that back of his neck. _Please... don't... leave..._ It chilled his bones, her voice.. it was so pained, so sorrowful so -

"Why are you always eyeing that doll?" Sasuke asked, it wasn't rude or mean, just honest curiosity. Itachi was a little perplexed that it had taken this long for anyone to even ask him that.

"It is a dreadful habit that I have not been able to shake from childhood." Itachi half-smiled, "I doubt that I'll rid myself of this habit anytime soon, anyway."

"Why are you so intrigued by a doll?" Sasuke asked, truly interested. Itachi heard Sasuke's soft footsteps as his younger brother crept beside him, eyeing the doll with such... such ignorance. Itachi felt sickened to see someone eye her as if she were just a doll.

 _But, that is what she is... She isn't even a she, really..._ Itachi thought, he eyed his brother as Sasuke continued to eye the gir- no, the doll.

"Mother used to me stories about the doll, and how she was secretly our ancestor's, Madara Uchiha, beloved but she was being faught over and in the end cursed to live as a doll until she found love again."

"How old would that make the doll?" Asked Sasuke, and Itachi rolled his eyes, _Of course he'd ignore the best part of the story...and did he even pay attention during history?_

"Five-thousand years old, little brother." Itachi answered in a monotone voice.

"Well, tell me the story."

"Sasuke, there were _many_ stories."

"Well, condense them."

"You cannot condense the beauty of her life."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at his brother, truly perturbed by his brother's admiration for this doll. Crossing his arms, "Well, summarize."

"Ah, I can try." Itachi whispered, he touched the doll's cheek and regarded her with loving eyes, and for a split second Sasuke thought her eyes met his brother's. Sasuke shook his head, denying such witchcraft.

"Her name is Haruno, Sakura." Itachi began, he smiled at his brother, "First let us go get a midnight snack... " and as the two brothers made their way to the kitchen, Itachi spoke again. Hoping his voice would drown out that sad, sad whisper. "A fitting name for a girl born in the spring and adorned with hair as pink as the blossoming petals upon a cherry tree, her parents had said, when they explained her name to all those who met her." Sasuke leaned backwards and into a column, truly curious at this point. Watching his brother pull things from a cabinet. "But it was our ancestor who doomed them from the start... at seventeen he destroyed a once powerful village called Aomori..."

* * *

 **00O00**

* * *

"Ah, smell that?" Cackled a man who towered over the rest, his hair was the color of spilled ink and fell to his waist in characteristic spikes, and uneven edges. The small platoon of men all roared excitedly, "That is the smell of _power_." his eyes bled red, filled with rage and lust. Lust for the power that danced at the edges of his sanity. Then nodded, eagerly soaking up the words that fell from the mouth of their heir - of their prodigy. They craved him. "This town fell to us, an entire town fell to a mere dozen men! Now it burns. Now it knows that they are nothing to the might of the Uchiha!" he bellowed, his tan face began turning shades of red. His veins popping from the adrenaline still sprinting through his body. The men hooted, hollered and roared.

They had destroyed one of the greatest villages of the Warring Era, a huge hit to the Senju who relied on Aomori for trade goods, and medicine. Now it was gone, leaving the Senju more vulnerable than ever before.

" _Uchiha scum."_ it was a quiet hiss, that felt like it was being spoken down their very necks. The men rigidly gripped their katanas, and tantos. Eyes scanning the foggy scene before them. Everyone was dead. The infants, the children, the women, the elderly, the men, the boys. All mutilated, some raped, some dismembered, some burned alive. The stench became increasingly stronger, and before they knew it the voice returned.

" _UCHIHA SCUM_!" it roared and the ground trembled beneath that voice, from where it came no one knew, not even the proud Uchiha who stood before the town that would soon become just ashes and bones. " _YOU BURN THE INNOCENT! YOU RAPE THE WEAK! YOU KILLED THEM ALL!"_ it screeched and the men fell to their knees, bodies shaking violently, foaming at the mouth. The fog suddenly felt heavier. " _SCUM! SCUUUM!"_

What looked like explosion went off, sending a wave o dust and air out in spherical manner. The platoon shrieked, covering their faces to stop the dust and blood from caking their faces. A loud shrieking filled their ears, and blood began to rise from the ground, a fog began filling the air between one man and another.

But the Uchiha heir would have none of that. He narrowed those powerful, revered - feared - red eyes and the fog began to melt away. He turned his body and he found the source. It did not strike fear in him - and maybe it should have. Oh, it definitely should have. For she was not hideous, nor was she beautiful. She was just she. She was there, standing not frail, but not strong. Her shoulders crooked, her back hunched and her face blank. But, her eyes - oh her eyes - they bled with tears. Her face was streaked with red, her face oh so stoic. But Madara, for that was his name, was not scared. He did not tremble in front of the weak.

All were weak to him, and he straightened himself at that. "You dare challenge me? You think your little tricks will scare me? Ha!"

"I do not intend to scare you, _Mad-Ar-Ra_." She spoke his names in parts, and that made the hair on his body erect. It was eerie, unnatural. "I intend to let you live, for not I could kill you. Only one can do that." she spoke quietly, but it was loud. As if the atmosphere carried her voice boldly compared to anyone else that walked this war stricken earth. "You have a dark soul, tainted it was - and that is no fault of yours - your clan has a long history of madness, insanity and evil." Uchiha Madara gritted his teeth, and lunged for her body she dissipated, his hands went straight through her.

But even then he felt no fear. Just a rage that built within him like a typhoon over an open sea.

"You think that I am mortal? For I am not." the woman spoke, her voice suddenly sound distorted, like a thousand whispers. His men collapsed, fear etched into their faces.

But he felt no fear. He was Uchiha Madara. A powerful force that _no one_ could strike down.

The woman grinned, showing off a toothless smile. Madara glared and straightened himself.

"Madara you will catch me - soon - but I will warn you, once and only once. For I will not beg on the death I foresee, I will not cry for mercy upon the death I foresee." her voice became shrill, panicked and it still sounded as if a thousand whispers were uttering at once, only milliseconds faster than another. It made his ears ache, and he lunged for her again. This time his large hand encased her neck. She only grinned wider, and it irked him - she should be begging! "I will curse you, Uchiha Madara. You will kill me, I foresee this, and I will curse you." Madara snickered, at least she was sensible - but something was churning within his gut.

 _Fear?_

His heart raced, and he frowned.

No! NO! He was to be feared! Not this... this witch! He tightened his grip on her neck, he felt her bones begin to crack. But no sound of pain fell from those thin, ugly lips. Just that wicked, toothless smile.

" _YOU WILL KILL ME_!" She screeched and he tightened his grip again, her neck snapped, but she still stared at him and he dropped her. Frightened. " _AND I WILL CURSE YOU_!" She shouldn't have gotten those words out!

 _Frightened._

"YOU WILL KILL ME, UCHIHA SCUM!" She cackled, she was laughing - she should be limp! The bodies of his men began to burn, and their screams haunted his mind - they were dying? He turned to look at them, their flesh falling from their face's like melted wax. "I WILL TAKE YOUR MEN THAT YOU CARE NAUGHT FOR! BUT WHAT ELSE SHALL I TAKE?"

Suddenly she was in front of him, her neck completely bent to the left, her eyes wide open. Those eyes had no life in them - they were _dead_.

"What else shall I take?" she whispered hauntingly. Her body turned to smoke and it whisked around him like the breath of summer stuck in winter. Foggy and quick to fade.

"I shall take the love of your life... which you will find, and it will be wondrous, she will be the queen on your chessboard..." she laughed, insanity must have taken her. It must have taken him, for he knew naught of curses, he knew naught of love. He was a warrior - he hated women! They were weak! "But the queen must die to protect her king."

The entity laughed, and laugh, and laughed. It cackled, it snickered, it snorted.

And it drove him to madness, he screamed and swiped out at the air before him. Blind rage controlling him.

Then for the last time that day... for years, it spoke one last time.

" _Uchiha Scum. I will not forget you_."


	2. Blood and Carnage

**MY MOTHER'S DOLL**

 _ **ARC ONE**_

 _ **AGE OF IGNORANCE**_

 **CHAPTER TWO**

 ** _Blood and Carnage_**

* * *

 _"For it was said that she was a beauty with the grace of a wild bear, and with a rare ability to utilize chakra - which was a much rarer ability five millennium ago - she was an undefeated gladiator. He had to have her after he witnessed her lift a boulder the size of an elephant and crush her opponent with it. He knew then, she was his Queen." - Chapter two of the History of the Warring Clans Era._

 ** _OOO_**

"That's kind of lame, Itachi." Sasuke stated after the brief introduction to the story, Itachi raised a delicately shaped brow and continued to eat his rice. Sasuke impatiently tapped his bare foot against the dark marble flooring, dark eyes scanning the kitchen. Only one candle dimly lit up the room, and Sasuke thought it made the kitchen look like something out of a fantasy text that his father seemed so addicted to. Then his brother spoke.

"Sasuke, have you ever been in-love?" Sasuke scoffed, _love?_ He was barely seventeen and his father was in the works of getting him an engagement to Uzumaki Karin, his best friend's close cousin. He had stayed far away from women to ensure that he would not sully the possible engagement and ruin the tedious work his father was putting in to unite Konoha. The Hyuuga were smug and pretentious, never willing to marry outside their clan for the fact a very unique blood-trait would not be passed on. Uchiha, Senju and Uzumaki traits were dominate genes, not recessive, so they could marry outside their blood.

"No, that's incredulous, big brother." Sasuke stated with scorn obvious in his words. Itachi nodded, and eyed his brother with dark eyes. Sasuke's eyes were like shiny obsidian, readily revealing his quick wit, and his annoyance. Itachi's eyes were more like charcoal, not quite as flashy as the shiny obsidian his brother bore, but unlike the obsidian, Itachi's eyes revealed nothing.

"Sasuke, in life you can control just about anything. Love is inevitable, even to those with hearts made of stone." Sasuke flushed at his brother's words.

"Stop with the nonsense, brother. Just continue the story.. hopefully something much more entertaining occurs, this doll seems to be a rather boring artifact." Itachi rolled his eyes, and tried to remember what was the next most significant thing to have happened.

"Well..."

* * *

"Brother the games are beginning, you need to hurry." Sighed Madara, and when his brother came to the opening of the door, fresh faced, and smiling - Madara found himself smiling wryly. Izuna had been the light of his life, and while their father still ruled the Uchiha with an iron fist, Madara knew that Tajima's time was coming to an end. As all lives must do.

 _Uchiha Scum._

He twitched, the whispers came rarely but when they did come, he knew it was like a bad omen. With wary eyes, he and his brother traveled to the platoon awaiting them at the gates. The Games had begun centuries ago, but it was still a favored time for all Clans to set aside their grudges for two-weeks and watch civilians beat the snot out of one another. Uchiha felt smug, few people were born with chakra, and fewer born with the ability to mold and control it. Setting the population in two parts: Civilians and Warriors. While they were of the same species, Madara considered them much lower on the totem poll, and to any well-established clan, breeding with one was considered social suicide along with destroying the line that had been so carefully crafted to ensure chakra within the blood.

Kaguya, the Rabbit Goddess, had gifted her sons with chakra thousands of years prior, and her son the Sage of Six Paths had pass it along to his children - as his brother did to his own - and only in the recent millennium had chakra become a much more seen thing, sparking a turbulent war that seemed to have no end, for domination. Major clans were dominating the field, the Uzumaki, Senju, Uchiha, Kaguya, Hyuuga and a few others he cared little to think of, but smaller clans were also becoming an asset, such as the Dog Folk of the Inzuka, or the Mind Bewitchers of the Yamanaka (who were a distant, and fair colored, branch off of the Uchiha), or the Bug Tamers of the Aburame - to name a few.

So striking important alliances was vital during this time period, with more and more clans popping up with unique skills, and blood-lines - it could be the decider of who won this seemingly endless war.

 _But everything had an end_ , Madara thought sulkily. He mounted his giant black stallion, Shoda. Izuna was on his dark chestnut mare, and having her trot in circles - that horse was a bitch to deal with, larger than most stallions, and sporting a temper one expected of a feral dog. It took a certain person to deal with her, and that person was his kindhearted little brother. The mare would attack anyone else, and Madara personally felt she should have been slayed, but his broth had a knack for trying to save everything and everyone.

"Izuna, your horse is not much of a horse and more of a tiger." Madara mocked as his brother's red face was morphed into an expression of mild fear as his mare reared and bucked around the laughing platoon.

"Ahh - ehh - she just - ahh! - needs some - ehhh - love!" Izuna stammered as his horse fought him. The mare snorted wildly before she finally calmed down, and at full height, she was slightly larger than Madara's own stallion. Izuna patted her neck, and she turned to try and nip him, forcing a nervous laugh out of Izuna and a scoff from Madara. "Anyway, big brother, this is the first Games since we were kids, isn't it?"

"Yes, they took a long hiatus during the worst of the war." Madara answered, he squinted his eyes as the sun hit his face from the worst angle, "They usually stay located in Isles of the West, so it is a wonderful treat that they've traveled to Fire." Madara was honestly excited for such an event, not only could he potentially find allies to dominate the Lands, but he had feeling that peace talks may be in the works.

The twenty-year-old man had learned much recently, and with his growing friendship with the Senju heir, Hashirama. Peace was a possibility, and he was glad that he had turned away from his blood thirsty self, into a more sophisticated sort of man. He would be heading the Uchiha clan soon enough, and he was tired of watching friends, comrades, cousins and brothers die for such meaningless reasons.

"Are you going to miss Yasuko-chan, brother?" Izuna asked, and Madara flushed slightly at the name of his bethrothed. Although his feelings for her was small, and only recently forming. She was a close one, and Izuna enjoyed embarrassing him over her. She was the beauty of the Uchiha clan, taller than most women, with hair long (the way he loved it) and darker than his own. Her eyes were a pale grey, though, which fascinated him. Fair eyes were a rarity among Uchiha. She was strong as well, having achieved her sharingan at a young age, like many Uchiha, but she had unlocked hers to a level few managed to get - the Mangekyō. She had watched both of her sister's beheaded on the field, and it had awoken, rumor has it she slaughtered fifty Hyuuga right afterwards.

But he was tentative to let his feelings for her grow, the old witch was always lurking in the back of his mind. He frowned, "Brother, don't many people purchase some of the warriors, at the end?" Izuna asked curiously, his mare was complete calm now, walking peacefully next to his much more serene stallion, who all but ignored her annoyed neighs and wickers.

"Hmm, I guess, it's been fifteen or so years since they've come to this area, I cannot recall whether they do or not. But, most people have a price for anything I would imagine."

"Do you believe father and mother will arrange a marriage for me, as well, brother?" Izuna asked, his eyes suddenly downcast. Madara frowned, not sure where that question had come from. His brother was a handsome man, paler than himself, with much more tame black hair that he kept at a medium length. His brother glanced at him, his eyes dark as ink.

"I believe you may be free to find a woman for yourself, you are not burdened with the title of heir. Many women of our clan seek your affection, little brother." Madara commented, eyes facing forward at the foliage before them.

"I.. I don't think I want an Uchiha..." Izuna whispered, her veered his hot-tempered mare closer to Shoda, and Madara struggled to remember her name for a moment - and then he remembered, Kushi - what did that even mean? Then what his brother had said, registered. He turned a wide-eyed stare to looked at his ashamed brother. "B..Brother... I just.. they don't interest me!" He whispered loudly, Madara shook his head. The thought of being with someone not of his clan was so... so foreign!

"Izuna, I don't know if that would work."

"It's not like I found a girl. I just.. I just want to find someone, someone who hasn't tried killing other people in the name of power. I want a.."

"You want some damsel?" Madara nearly shrieked, Izuna hushed him and blushed furiously.

"No! I just.. I just want a girl.. who," He paused, sighing frustrated. "Just someone who isn't from here." He finally stated, not sounding so sure anymore. Madara shook his head, his brother had always been a dreamer.

It was a long weeks worth of travel, the horse were stabled in the most pricey place around, and Madara had guaranteed they'd be well taken care of. Horses of that caliber were hard to breed, hard to train and expensive a gentle tug, Madara pulled Izuna down a wide-street, and towards the giant stadium, they had arrived in time for the first exhibit, Izuna was reading a flyer where a picture of a muscular woman with pink hair was painted cartoonishly on the front.

 _ **"A WOMAN WITH THE STRENGTH TO DESTROY MOUNTAINS! UNDEFEATED - UNTIL NOW?"**_

He raised a brow at that, women weren't often seen in such battles, but it wasn't unheard of either. But, one to be undefeated, and with a supposed strength to topple mountains? Even he couldn't do that, maybe burn a forest down and take down twenty people within seconds. But, to destroy a mountain? Hashirama himself couldn't do that, nor could his temperamental Uzumaki wife - and she did have a bestial punch.

The crowd was sweltering, and the Uchiha guardsmen pushed through the crowd, ensuring safe passage for Madara and Izuna.

"Ah, Madara!" Madara recognized that haughty voice, it wasn't particularly deep, but it wasn't high pitched either. It sort of reminded him of the leaves when being blown by wind. Enchanting, perhaps.

"Hashirama." Madara greeted, he eyed the tall, tan man - Madara thought himself tan, but standing across from Hashirama made him feel as if he were alabaster. The Uchiha brothers accompanied Hashirama, who was seemingly alone, into his box that sat in the perfect location over the arena. "I see you left that Uzumaki woman at home, where is Tobirama?" questioned Madara, after he - of course - insulted the Uzumaki heiress. Hashirama brushed the insult aside, and looked suddenly sad.

"Ah, Tobirama said he had better things to do than watch civilians pummel one another. Mito-chan, well, she had clan things to do. She is marrying into the Senju, so discussion on who will carry on as the heir for the Uzumaki are becoming prudent." Madara nodded, he thought Hashirama foolish to marry the Uzumaki woman. His unique bloodline would be forever lost unless he chose a Senju woman. He smiled callously, then again, that could behoove the Uchiha in the long run.

"Ah, look the first act!" Izuna shouted excitedly, he grinned and clapped a hand on Madara's shoulder.

" _WELCOME, WELCOME! HERE WE WILL BE HOSTING THE GREAT GAMES! WARRIORS FROM FAR AND WIDE, SOME ENSLAVED, SOME EMPLOYED AND SOME FROM PLACES NOT EVEN MAPPED ARE HERE TO FIGHT TO THE DEATH!"_ the man was large, with a voice the bellowed throughout the giant stadium, Madara found it odd that one could project their voice in such a manner. " _NOW WE MUST START WITH THE GREATEST ACT, FOR SHE IS A YOUNG WOMAN - THE ONLY TO SURVIVE A DEVASTATING VOLCANIC ERUPTION IN THE FAR EAST - HER HOME, HER COUNTRY IS NOW BUT A PILE OF FLOATING ASH - AND SHE IS HERE TO CONTINUE GOING UNDEFEATED OR TO DIE!"_ The crowd roared excitedly, and Madara stared, curious. Perhaps this was the woman painted so cartoonishly on that flyer. _"SAKURA!"_ Then she emerged, like harpy in smoke, she was ethereal looking. Tall, even for a woman, slender around the waist, and wide at the hips. Her body was hard with muscle, and her hair fell to her shoulders in a curly, wild mess. But even from this great distance, Madara could make out eyes the color of polished green jade.

 _Uchiha Scum!_

He winced as the voice bounded within his mind. Shaking his head he wished he could see her face, and with a sudden glance towards his brother - he noted that he too was captivated by her.

" _Madara_..." he whispered, and Madara knew just by the tone of his voice - by the pure, sudden fact he used his name - that this was something utterly serious. "Her... she's... she's the woman I've dreamed of."

"Brother, she is a killer. I thought you wanted... " but Izuna wasn't listening he was leaning forward as twelve men built like ogres entered the stadium with giant clubs in their meaty fists, and there she stood. Clad in a breastplate with one metal shoulder, her tan skin glowing. Her stomach bare, and a metal constructed skirt strapped to her pelvis, it was short and revealed the length of her legs, and at the top of her knee was the beginning of her plated boots, with a rather tall heel built in. She had no armor. Just that fierce, feral look in her eyes.

And then she destroyed them all, she slammed on chakra filled fist into the nearest brute, and his entire body exploded - _Chakra? But how!? I bet these fools don't even know that she is using chakra!_ His mind frantically began searching for answers. It was such a rarity - he couldn't even conjure up a much more slight of chance thing occurring than this. _A mere civilian born with chakra - let alone the ability to harness it so... perfectly?_ Perfect, that's what it was. She was molding her small pool of chakra so well that nothing went to waste, and she was able to utilize her chakra in way people with much larger pools did. Everyone wasted some chakra, but as his sharingan spun wildly to keep up with her, he realized she didn't.

It was _perfect_.

"Did you see _that_?" Hashirama roared, a jubilant smile on his face. Izuna was shocked into quietness, and Madara was too focused to care about his rival-friend. Two ogres barreled towards her and swung their clubs at her, she stopped them with the flat of her hand, and the broke away into splinters of wood, they roared in shock and stumbled back - but not quick enough. She slammed a fist into their craniums and their head's became slushy, brain matter.

It was grotesque, it was horrifying. And he was becoming intoxicated upon watching this, it was riveting, it was erotic. Her quick, sharp movements as she danced around the arena. Destroying opponent after opponent. She missed a kick, and it landed on the ground and giant tremor shook the arena, one poor soul fell into the arena, meeting his likely death. The crowd was excited, they were pumped.

And Madara, he was in-love.

 _Uchiha Scum!_

* * *

"She could destroy mountains?" Sasuke asked incredulously. Itachi nodded, he finished his last bite and went to wash the dish. Sasuke followed, vaguely curious.

"Yes, Sasuke."

"Itachi... what happened next?" Itachi let out a short amused laugh, and Sasuke blushed furiously. Unsure of if he should scowl and stomp away - but the story was just starting to get interesting.

"I think we should save some for tomorrow." Itachi teased, and Sasuke pouted. Itachi was suddenly seeing him as a young boy, begging him to train and to play. Itachi poked his brother's forehead, "Well..."

* * *

"Brother, she's - she's! - amazing!" Izuna sputtered, the hours had passed and bodies littered the ground, Sakura stood relatively uninjured, and both Uchiha brother's had heavy hearts from the striking young girl. With six days left, and other acts to see, it saddened Madara that Sakura would not be exhibited any longer. _But.. everything does have a price, ne?_

The trio of males made their way to see the head of the Games, and Madara felt slightly sickened by the sight of where the slaves were held. Their cells were filled with their stench, and some had died and their bodies had been torn open by fellow cell mates to be devoured. His stomach twisted, nothing on the battle field was much like this. Although, disgusting in it's own way - this was worse. It was a product of pure neglect, not of self defense.

"Ah, look there he is!" Hashirama cheered, he sped up and greeted the giant man. The man wasn't bulky, just tall. His shoulders were slouched, and his body seemed emaciated, his eyes a ugly brown. "I'm Senju Hashirama, I was delighted at the show today! That is one scary woman you have under your employment, my friend!" Hashirama rambled, the man raised a thinning eyebrow. Not very interested.

"Ah, yes. Sakura, she is one of a kind." he seemed unimpressed, and uninterested in pursuing a conversation. Madara stepped forward, placing a hand on the man's brittle shoulder, he gave him a stony glare.

"I know why you're here, she is not for sale. Something that rare is not easily replaceable. Bugger off," he seethed. Izuna glared and stepped forward.

"You can't own somebody." Madara wanted to roll his eyes - wasn't he the one inquiring if people would be available for purchase over the trip here? Sometimes his brother's ways befuddled him. The man spat on the ground,

"Not interested in your heroic speech. Now off you go," and he shoved Izuna with surprising grace - Izuna let out a surprised yelp and Madara stepped forward grabbing the man by the collar of the shirt. _What am I doing? I'm already spoken for.._ He warily glanced at his younger brother, his brother seemed to be just as intrigued by the gladiator woman as he was. _Izuna deserves her, I have clan affairs to worry over. She would -_ He turned his now red eyes onto the man,

"You will give her to us." the man's eyes glazed over, and Madara was suddenly reminded of fecal matter.

"Yes, yes this way." He droned, and the man led them to a locked room, he twisted a well crafted key into the hole, and the door swung open.

And there she was, she was shorter than he expected, maybe because she lacked the heeled boots she was clad in earlier. She wore a ivory colored dress that one sleeve which only covered her shoulder, her hair was wet, and wavy sticking seductively to her cheeks and neck. Oh, this woman was not innocent. She burned with a fiery rage. Silver bangles sat on her dainty wrists.

"Oguromaro-sama?" She hissed, clearly unhappy that her bed chambers were being invaded. Madara smirked as she crossed her arms. Izuna let out a nervous laugh, and Hashirama cough uncomfortably and whispered.

"Uh.. I didn't know we were kidnapping somebody.. _I just.. want to say hi..."_ Madara nearly choked in laughter. It was humerous, this entire situation was hilarious! Here they were noblemen of prominent, powerful clans. Fighting to win over ownership of some anoalmy that some unknown, now destroyed, island had produce. It was asinine, ridiculous. Madara suddenly wanted to strangle her swan-like neck. Her full, plump mouth was set in a confused frown, her wolfish eyes narrowed in careful thought.

She wasn't even that pretty. Her exotic coloring was the extent of what he had thought was ethereal looks. She had a plain face, it was oval, a bit too long, her forehead was abnormally large, her nose was almost too small for her face, her mouth a little too big and her eyes were way too large. Shaped in a predator fashion - he thought of wolves when he saw her eyes. Her body was lacking curves, and too muscular. _Izuna can have her._ He thought, but he knew that was a lie.

He was hard for her, and he was glad that he wore black, baggy pants that hid his erection well-enough. _No - I am engaged. Izuna has feelings for her.. I can't.._ This entire situation felt too wrong, he was a grown man of war, he had rarely felt much emotion for anything. Somedays he wanted to strangle his own mother. But, here this brute of woman with herculean strength stood, carefully taking in her situation with wild, curly hair and giant eyes - and he felt as if his heart was trying to break out of his ribcage.

Izuna seemed just as starstruck. It sickened him.

 _Uchiha Scum! UCHIHA SCUM!_

Madara stiffened, that familiar voice was screaming. He glanced around but no one else seemed to hear it. He must be going crazy. She was dead. Dead. Dead. Dead.

"What is going on." Sakura asked, her mouth in a stiff line.

"I've come to free you of this place!" Izuna told her, smiling. Sakura raised a well groomed, thick brow.

"I don't need saving, I am here of my own free will." She spoke those words simply, no anger, no annoyance. As if it was a fact everyone should know, and she was informing them. Madara almost scoffed.

"He sold you to us." Sakura raised her brows in shock, glancing at the blank faced man that stood at the door. He nodded.

"What? You can't sell me!" She lifted an arm up in shock, and hurt. Madara almost felt bad for her.

"Let's go, Izuna." Madara stated, he turned towards the door, and he heard Izuna trap the shocked girl under his red eyes, her body never hit the hard cement, Madara assumed his brother had caught her. But Madara felt incapable of looking - what was the point? Izuna had claimed her, and he had duties as the future head to the clan.

"Ohmy.. we cannot just kidnap someone!" Hashirama hissed, his face paler than usual, "Izuna - put her back -ahh!" a loud thunk indicated Izuna had smacked Hashirama away.

"No way!"

"Yes way! You can't own another human!"

"I don't own her - she'll stay freely once she realizes!"

"She didn't even want to leave!" Hashirama shrieked, not happy with the way the night was uncoiling. "I am an accessory to a crime.. ohmy.." Hashirama wailed.

* * *

 **A/N:** _ **Wow! I was NOT expecting the amount of reviews, follows and favorites. I have had this idea for a little over a year, and finally found a great to present it to everyone. So please, please continue to review. That truly helps get my ideas flowing, and thus means much quicker updates!**_

 _ **hotredsakura1315, X-Tudo, LChan3706, candypop96, White-Manju,JigokuShoujosRevenge, candy dreams, Aelthtryth, silverwolfigther00 and two guests who didn't leave a modified name - THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS!**_

 _ **A question that**_ ** _silverwolfigther00 asked was_ " is this a ninja story? I just got a bit trown off by the horse.". _The best answer I can give you, is this. In some ways, yes. But, it has much more of a fantasy streak than cannon does, and a much lengthier history as well. Hopefully some of this chapter can give you some insight, further chapters will present more history concerning the nature of this world in comparison to cannon._**

 ** _Anyway, I do hope you ALL review again, hopefully I can put out a third chapter as quickly as I put out this second one._**


	3. Once Upon Insanity

**MY MOTHER'S DOLL**

 **ARC I**

 _ **AGE OF IGNORANCE**_

 **CHAPTER THREE**

 _ **Once Upon Insanity**_

* * *

 _"What no one seems to understand is that they had no chance from the start, he was too loyal to his family and his clan, and she was breaking his little brother's heart." Chapter seven of the History of the Warring Clans Era_

Madara stared at the pink haired girl - she couldn't have been older than fifteen - as she slept soundly against his younger brother's chest. Her ivory dress was hiked up to her waist and her legs hanging off the left side of Izuna's mare. He wondered when she would awake from the illusion that Izuna had put her under. In all of his life he had never witnessed a woman throw a boulder with such ease, or make a body implode upon impact against her fists.

He'd have to remember to not let her strike him.

"Nnn..." she groaned, turning into Izuna's chest, Izuna blushed and place a pale hand on her shoulder, steadying the young girl.

"I'm glad we aren't staying."

"HOW COULD WE STAY! WE JUST STOLE SOMEONE!"

"Shut up Hashirama! You act like you've never committed a crime before!" Izuna hissed, his eye twitching. Hashirama had been overly guilty over the entire situation. Madara had found it amusing, Izuna - not quite the same feeling.

"NO! NO I HAVEN'T!" Sputtered the brunette, his gelding snorted at his loud voice, and the platoon of Uchiha guardsmen all chortled heartily. Hashirama steered the gelding in-between Madara and Izuna - which Madara felt mildly irritated over, now he couldn't eye the sleeping pink haired gladiator - his gelding wasn't as tall as their horse's, but it was longer in the back with rather delicate looking legs. The Black gelding was very fast, faster than any horse Madara had seen. Although the gelding wasn't solid black like his own stallion, it was still a handsome beast. Tall white socks on each leg, and a crescent moon-like shape on it's forehead. The horse was rather even-tempered, as well. But, even after he noted it's every characteristic.. it was still in the way, and so was Hashirama.

"Ah, brother, do you think father will approve?" Izuna asked, his eyes glued to the woman. It was funny, how quickly he had been enchanted by the girl.

"I doubt it, brother. She would bring no fortune to the clan. She lacks money, clansmen, and she's a civilian." Izuna frowned, Hashirama stayed quiet - obviously enjoying the gossip. That was the thing about Hashirama, he was a legend on the battle field. But, as a regular day-to-day person, Hashirama was a wreck. He enjoyed gossip and drama too much, he was nosy and always meddling with others business, and he gambled too much and always lost his money. _I guess you cannot have it all.. unless you're me._ Madara mused.

"But - she can use chakra! She has plenty of it!"

"What are you talking about? Her pool was insignificant, I saw that." Madara growled, clearly confused. Izuna nudged his mare into a trot and veered her in front of the stallion, who flattened his ears at the mare, to which the mare snorted mockingly. Izuna pulled her bangs up, and Hashirama made a choking sound.

"What? That look's _exactly_ like Mito-chan's seal!"

"She has a phenomenal amount of chakra stored right there, you have to look carefully for it. It's vast - it's huge!" Izuna exclaimed, eyes wide and cheeks flushed. Madara looked carefully, and he nearly choked. It was a lot of chakra, tons of it - stored right there behind that purple colored tattoo.

"But- but, Mito she invented that! How did that girl come by it?" Hashirama babbled, clearly upset. Madara shook his head, feeling exhausted by the entire situation.

"Maybe she wasn't as creative as she made herself out to be." Izuna suggested smugly. Hashirama glared harshly, and Madara did his best to ignore the two as they squabbled. Much more important things were running through his mind, like - how did a woman from the other side of the world end up with the same jutsu as the Uzumaki heiress. It couldn't be coincidental. _Or could it_?

"Regardless, you'll have to convince father, I doubt he'd approve. She'll be your mistress. Never your wife, Izuna. On top of that," Madara paused, and shuddered. "You need to remember... mom." The mention of their mother made both Uchiha brother's a little nervous. Izuna suddenly looked down at the ground with a serious expression, as if he was contemplated the origins of life, and then smiled. Madara didn't like that smile. It meant trouble.

"Then I'll never marry." His mare snorted and circled at a trot before taking off down the dirt road at an incredible pace. "I'll have little bastard Uchiha children and stay loyal to my sweet." Madara exhaled slowly unsure of how to respond, he wouldn't call her sweet - she was more like vinegar. Nonetheless, it didn't matter. There was no response, his brother was committed. Committed to something that would most assuredly cause a riot of some sort.

"Well, he's got heart." Hashirama spoke, eyeing his sort-of-friend. "You'll be head soon, you can approve the marriage." Madara scowled,

"And fight the council? Their old and stuck in their ways." Hashirama chuckled a little too knowingly, staring at his friend with amused brown eyes. Madara didn't like those eyes, or that look - or him.

"Or maybe it's because you want her?" Madara said nothing but kicked his stallion into a gallop, leaving Hashirama behind him. "Was it something I said?" sighed the brunette. He nudged his gelding forward, and raced to catch up to the two Uchiha. Their platoon raced around him, and he smirked. _Maybe.. Maybe this means things will get much more positive.. No more war.. heh.._

"Nnnghh.." Sakura groaned, her eyes peaked open, just as done was settling in. The sky looked like a giant water painting, and her breath was caught in her throat for the smallest of moments. _Now, isn't that beautiful?_ She'd always love the beginning of daylight. The colors splashed so perfectly against the blue sky. She sat up, and glanced around, a few dark-haired men stood around in thick armor that made think of a samurai, the coloring was navy-blue and dark grey. An arm was carelessly draped over her mid-section, and when Sakura turned to look at it's owner. She blushed.

His hair, it was long, thick and dark like the night. He had noticeable creases underneath his eyes, which she - if she was remembering correctly - were a dark soot sort of color. He had a rather straight nose, not too wide, no too thin, and it sat over a pleasantly full mouth - which was set in a sluggish frown of sleep. _He is handsome._ She confirmed, but he wasn't the one that put her too sleep. She glanced around briefly and to her left was a younger version of the man on her right. His hair wasn't quite as long, and a few shades dark, he had a thinner mouth, and paler skin. But, overall, just as handsome as the other.

But they had kidnapped her - or wait, hadn't he _sold_ her? She frowned, distressed by the situation.

"Girl, lay down. We have an hour before we must ride again." commanded the man she had first laid eyes on. She felt his arm snake around her and yank her face first into his chest, causing the blood to rush too fast to her face. She felt dizzy. Attractive men, she'd seen many - even been with many - but, this man. Sakura sighed quietly, she was inexplicably drawn to him. "Mmm, better..." he murmured into her hair. She felt her heart race, and once he had fallen back to sleep she untangled herself from him.

She wasn't to be owned, and her absurd attraction for her capture was frightening her. She had to leave. But where would she go? She'd never been somewhere quite like this, she was from the Isles of the East, and raised in the Isles of the West. Her bare feet sank into the ground slightly and she made her way towards a large, four-legged beast. It looked male - she thought - and was darker than night itself. Hadn't she seen the townsfolk ride these things? A guard turned to call out for help, but she slammed her fist into his head, knocking him out. She didn't need to kill anyone, but she would if it became prudent. She climbed on the horse who instantly bolted away.

" _SHE'S ESCAPING!"_

"Shit!" Sakura swore, the beast kept running though, she ducked under large branches and craned her head back to see if anyone was trailing her. Her body was slipping around on the beast's back and she gripped his mane, terrified. Suddenly the horse reared up, she tumbled off of his back, her head smacking against the side of a tree with a loud thunk. A giant wooden wall had shot above the ground, and her eyes widened in terror. What kind of sorcery was this? She quickly got to her feet, and then she felt it.

It was that same energy that sat in her gut and ran throughout her body. She hit the ground and rolled away, watching as the two handsome brunettes stumbled, shock lacing their faces.

"The hell - how did she?" the slighter framed one stammered, the older one smirked. His look became predatory, and Sakura furrowed her brows. She knew she couldn't win - but she'd be damned if she didn't try. They weren't like the people she'd fought for years, they had the same energy - it was a little different, unique to them, but essentially the same. She felt the wave of their energy pulsate in their feet, and they were blurs. She managed to avoid the first few swipes, and punches, and even landed a energy-laden fist into one's gut which sent him through that odd wooden wall. But then she was slammed against the bark of an unusually large tree, she glared her eyes at the man.

It was the one who had looked at her with those cursed red eyes, he smiled gently at her, lightning his grip around her neck. "Look, we don't want to hurt you." he spoke, his voice reminded her of a warm breeze. She went to punch him in the face and he caught her wrist, carefully but securely, placing it above her head. She threw her other fist, and smirked as he caught that too, releasing her neck. _Big mistake! Shanaroo! "_ Look you -" and she slammed her forehead against his - even though he towered over her, he was crouched so he could be eye-to-eye with her - effectively cutting his words short. He fell backwards, clearly out cold.

"Did she just headbutt him?" the brown-haired man asked dumbly. He'd seen a lot on a battlefield, but headbutting wasn't something one typically did. Especially a headbutt hard enough to knock your opponent out but leave the user rather unharmed. He glanced worriedly at the unconscious man, and Sakura snarled at him. He raised his hands, "I am done being an accessory to a crime." He muttered and jumped up onto the strange wall that had a hole right in the middle, content to let the remaining Uchiha handle this. Mito would have his neck for this.

Then _he_ was in front of Sakura, and her heart drummed worriedly inside her chest. His eyes were bleeding red, and she carefully focused on his forehead. _Those eyes.. I've heard stories.. don't look at them.._ She thought nervously, he pushed her back up against that cursed tree, and she felt her breath hitch painfully in her throat. _Don't look.. Don't look.._ But, he grabbed her chin and pulled her eyes down to his. His hair, it was so long, and thick and dark. It fell to his waist, and it had stylish layers that accentuated his aristocratic face. _He is much better looking than I,_ Sakura decided.

"I won't hurt you..." he whispered, his voice was raspy, deep and it shook her soul. She looked at him, his eyes still red. But, it wasn't the red that she was staring at it - was a peculiar image that sat, hidden way deep within him. She felt rigid with terror.

"..yes.. yes you will..." she whispered back, and she collapsed. Madara caught as she fell towards him, and as he gathered her in his arms, the words of that blasted old witch seemed to echo within his mind - and he knew at that very moment - he had to stay far away from her. Hashirama poked Izuna with a stick.

"I think he's dead." Hashirama joked, Madara turned and have him a tired look, then glanced at his foolish, foolish little brother.

"Help me bring him to camp, we mine as well leave." She wasn't light, he expected her muscular form to be lighter. Maybe he had read to many books, because she was heavy. His gut suddenly ached, _I'm lucky I pooled chakra to my stomach right before she hit me. I would have exploded._ That made his bones stiff, the raw power behind her punches was frightening, and it not only scary, but a turn on. Then an image of the woman he was to marry suddenly appeared in his mind. _I'm sorry Yasuko._ He thought, because she would never stand a chance for his affections, he glanced down at the pink haired hellion.

 **OOO**

"I'm off to the Senju territory, we will have to talk soon, Madara. I will send you an invitation to my wedding, I expect you to be present." Hashirama jeered, with his typical toothy grin. Madara nodded, and waved as he trotted west. Izuna let out a low whistle,

"Maybe peace is nearing?" Izuna asked softly, and Madara couldn't help but agree. Sakura was wide awake and on a rather boring looking bay gelding that trotted a safe distance from Kushi. She had awoken rather suddenly a few days ago, but Izuna had managed to convince her to return to the Uchiha compound, how - Madara wasn't sure.

"What is the Uchiha clan like?" she asked, her voice was a sweet as nectar of the gods, and it sent chills down Madara's body.

"We are the greatest clan the world has ever seen, of course." Izuna answered happily, Sakura gave him a rather unconvinced.

"That doesn't answer my question, Izuna." she complained, and then he began telling them vague things. How the compound was huge, and they had the best horses, and the greatest chefs, and how the women were terrifying. Sakura seemed intent on gathering all the information she could, and it was adorable. _Adorable?_ Madara questioned, he wasn't sure what was overcoming him, what he did know - though - was he didn't approve of such personality changes. It was, well, annoying.

They were there soon enough, and Madara was more than relieved to get away from the intoxicating woman and his younger brother who was infatuated with her. Yasuko just so happened to be riding out of the gates with a small platoon at her rear, as he was entering.

"Madara?" she questioned, shocked - they should've been back in two-weeks, not one. She was stunning, Madara concluded. Her long, dark straight hair was pulled back in a sensible braided bun, and her long face was sharp - high cheek bones, a pointed chin, large eyes that were lioness-like, and a thin, smirking mouth. He smiled at her, and she blushed before giving him a playful look.

"We.. ah, sort of hijacked the main event and stole their star, couldn't really stay." Madara explained briefly, and she gave him a completely shocked look before letting out a short laugh.

"Haha, yeah - sure." she rolled those pretty grey eyes and shook her head before nudging her mare into a gallop out of the compound. "I'll be back for dinner tonight! Your parents are hosting a big event!" She hollered, and Madara was a little stunning - why would his parents host anything other than a publicly humiliating punishment?

"Who is _this_?" it was funny - his mother was a total bigot, and his father despite killing anyone and everyone he could to protect the Uchiha, was more willing to accept others outside the clan itself. Madara loved his mother, but he knew that she would become the biggest thorn in his side. Izuna and himself were her pride and joy, and she thoroughly enjoyed trying to match make for them both. If Izuna proposed the idea of taking Sakura as his wife, she'd probably try and kill Sakura.

Sakura seemed rather calm over his mother's harsh tone, and merely glanced around the manor. It was old, smelled of pine wood and oak. It was an odd mix, but soothing all the same. His mother stepped forward to inspect the oddity, grabbing a lock of her unruly pink hair between thin fingers, "Pink?" she questioned, and Izuna hurriedly stepped between the two.

"Uh, mother, this is Sakura.." he wasn't sure what else to say, and looked to Madara for help. Not that Madara would provide him with it - this was his idea.

"Who has _pink_ hair?" his mother asked, and Madara had to hide his laugh. This was turning out to be amusing, his father - who Madara now towered over - stepped closer to him.

"Your mother is absurd." he sighed, he glanced at his eldest with a warm smile. Madara noted that his father had grown into a better man as he got older, focusing less on power and destruction and more on preserving his clan, even if it meant ending a silly war that no one could even remember the start of. They watched as Izuna frantically tried blocking his mother from Sakura - who had disappeared down a hallway, oblivious to the scene. "Who is she?" he asked, his voice low.

"Sakura, a undefeated gladiator from the Isles of the East. We kidnapped her."

"Not so undefeated then." Tajima laughed heartily, and Madara smiled.

"She can use chakra, father." his father's laugh was cut short, and they stared at Sakura walked out of sight.

"Really now.. how interesting." Their dark eyes followed the shadow that had disappeared down the dimly lit hall, she was peculiar, something that one rarely saw. Madara cleared his throat, and shut his eyes - and he couldn't have her.

"Ehh? Sakura?" Izuna finally spoke up, glancing around worriedly for the warrior girl .

"When is dinner tonight, father?" Madara asked, turning to watch his father construct an answer,

"Ah, we're hosting the Senju and Uzumaki council over, bring Sakura.. I'd like to see how she is around them. She seems to lack the understanding of a social hierarchy." Tajima noted humorously, Madara nodded. "I presume Izuna brought her home to marry her, he was always quick with his heart." Madara opened his mouth to pipe in his disapproval, but realized that didn't matter.

He wasn't the clan head.

Yet.

* * *

"Boys?"

"Mother." droned the two brothers, who gave each other devious smirks. Their mother lit a large candle, and eyed her sons warily.

"Itachi, are you feeling better?" She asked suddenly, her face over taking a look of worry. Itachi gave her a short nod, and she nodded in return. She turned to leave but just as she was getting ready to leave their mother turned and glanced at them with a dark look on her face. "Itachi.. Sasuke.. careful with stories, sometimes just uttering those words the wrong way can cause a rift in reality.. sometimes it isn't about what is said... but how.." the light flickered and for a brief moment a crooked necked banshee was staring back at Itachi, and he felt a sort of fear that pooled inside every vein, and every crevice of his body - his breath hitched, his hair stood upright, and he feel incredibly cold. " _Because some stories aren't meant to be uttered by mere men.. some stories should have been buried along with the characters_.."

And then the whispers came.

 _Help me.._

 _HELP ME!_

 _Uchiha scum._

* * *

 ** A/N: Just _wow! I am so happy with ALL of the support I have received for this story, I am making it my goal to update every Tuesday, at least. I will try to put out two chapters a week. All of the reviews are stimulating my creativity, so thank you everyone for your support and I hope to see it continually throughout our journey with this story._**

 ** _Thank you to_ : LChan3706, White-Manju, nina151, candypop96, candy dreams, JigokuShoujosRevenge, blossom993, Aelthtryth, Kihoko-san, silverwolfigther00, I-write-for-enlightenment, X-tudo, Sakura Haruno ROCKS17, _and the three guests who didn't leave a name!_**

 _ **I didn't see any questions, but something a few people mentioned has stuck in my mind. It has to do with Sakura's beauty. Sakura IS beautiful, but the funny thing about beauty is that it is all in the eye of the beholder. So, Itachi see's her as a doll - and he also see's her as this impeccable goddess, who is the most stunning thing in his mind. However, Madara see's her as a exotic colored girl, with plane jane features that fit awkwardly on her face. In my mind I see it like this: He is down playing her beauty to try and prevent himself for falling for her - which he already has. But, to him it's like "No, no - plain, you're a plain bagel! Not beautiful!" it'll be easier for him to hold himself back. Is she beautiful? I guess that's up to you.**_


	4. For the Weak, For the Weary

**MY MOTHER'S DOLL**

 **ARC I**

 _ **AGE OF IGNORANCE**_

 **CHAPTER FOUR**

 _ **For the Weak, For the Weary**_

* * *

Sasuke touched Itachi's cool hand, and Itachi couldn't have been ,more thankful for such an act. It was terrifying - and he did not dare speak of what had just happened - his heart slowly returned to it's normal pace, and that lump in his throat finally dissolved. He turned his gaze onto Sasuke, who looked mildly worried.

"Brother?" He asked his tomato sat forgotten on the counter top, and Itachi suddenly felt sick.

"We should get some sleep.. isn't the Uzumaki arriving early?" Itachi asked his tone made it obvious he was unsure, Sasuke pouted and shrugged. The elder brother sighed, "I'll have to finish it later... we do need some sleep."

"But, you will finish the next part... now, right?" Sasuke clarified. Itachi let out a short laugh, and suddenly felt younger. Sasuke had always been so adamant for his attention, in any form. It was so childish, but it made him feel warm and loved. He threw an arm over Sasuke's shoulders, and sighed dramatically.

"One."

Suddenly that tomato wasn't so forgotten, and Itachi began the next part of this grand tale.

* * *

Madara sat at the end of the table, far from the pink hellion who looked absolutely delicious. Izuna had helped pick out a delicate kimono for her to wear - and well, she mutilated it to fit her island style of dress. Madara had thought his mother would lose her mind over such an insult, but merely nodded, muttering something about independence being good for a woman. Regardless, the thick, forest-green silk sat on her creamy skin in a way that made Madara believe the Gods must've intervened in her design.

"Madara.." the voice was soft, and warm. He turned and nodded at his fiance, her sharp, regal face made him think of a forest leopard. "That girl... she has pink hair.." she said it with a fearful innocence, and Madara nearly laughed. But, he had a reputation to maintain.

"Ah, yes.."

"She is the star you, and Izuna stole?"

"Hashirama, too." Madara added hastily, she raised a brow. Although not fond of the Senju, Yasuko didn't hate the clan with as much fire as she hated the Hyuuga with. As the youngest of five girls, Yasuko watch her two eldest sister's beheaded by haughty and arrogant Hyuuga. Her remaining two sister's had already married, and both were expecting in December. Madara could confidently say that Yasuko was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, her unique sharp, and regal face stood out among other women of the clan who typically bore softer, rounder features. Yasuko looked very much like her father, and Madara was confident that her strength, and independence would garner much support from that branch of the Uchiha and hopefully unify the Uchiha more closely.

Although they all shared a last name, seven branches existed among the Uchiha, all of which played unique roles in the evolution of the clan abilities, and their standing among the world. Madara's branch was the direct line from Indra, the son of the Sage of Six Paths - and although all Uchiha descended from him, his line had stayed more pure in the process of selective breeding, on top of that, his branch (and Madara's immediate family in particular) were an ever closer in genetic relation to the great Indra. Yasuko's branch, the seventh, was known for it's heavy mix-breeding, and - ironically - was a closer relative to the Hyuuga than the other branches. It was another reason why he was marrying her, her particular branch had a nifty resistance to blindness, and had much more endurance when it came to overuse of the sharingan. It was unique, and a trait that was slowly being bred out. Not on purpose, but the further the blood relation got from the Hyuuga - the less endurance that branch had when it came to their prized eyes.

 _Maybe that's why her eyes are such a light grey.._ Madara thought, she smiled at him, her thin lips were wide and shielded slightly crooked, but white teeth. She had kept her hair loose, and it fell to her waist in bouncing waves. She wore a iron-grey colored kimono with dark blue fans stitched into it, and matching obi. He touched her hand, and smiled when her cheeks flushed a light rose color. He did truly like her.. and then his eyes turned to briefly scan the room, and they met those hard, jade-green orbs. She was eyeing him like a predator. He felt nervous under her gaze - not in the sense of impending death or harm. It was hard to explain.

It turned him on.

He took a shaky breath, and she smirked at him before turning her head to answer a question that his father had asked her. "A lot of people here tonight..." Yasuko whispered observantly, and Madara nodded. There were a lot of people here, more than he'd ever seen. Yasuko gripped his knee nervously, as she watched the eight Uzumaki high-ranking clan members, Mito Uzumaki was among them. Madara had to admit, the woman was fiercely beautiful. Long, dark red hair that reminded him of a burning flame, and dark obsidian eyes and creamy pale skin. She had her hair pulled into dual buns, exposing a darkly colored diamond in the center of her slender forehead. Her brows were slender, and tediously plucked, her eyes lined with dark kohl and her lips glossed in a bright red. Her slender, athletic form was clad in a pleasant orange kimono with a mustard yellow obi, and pale blue swirls that represented her clan. It was an odd color scheme, but it fitted her. The Senju followed suit, and sat at the table.

Hashirama made his way next to Mito who sat across from Izuna and Sakura - _I wonder if she'll notice her forehead?_ His eyes drifted curiously back to Sakura who had her bangs hiding that massive forehead of her's, Madara almost scoffed. Then Tajima stood up, and cleared his throat loudly, silencing the chatter that bounced off the walls, and into one's ears. Yasuko reached for his hand, and the touch of her callused hand momentarily distracted him from the pink haired woman who seemed utterly bored with this entire situation. Izuna seemed just as disinterested, he kept leaning down to whisper in her ear, and she would grin wickedly back at him before whispering something back.

It made him irrationally jealous, and he clenched Yasuko's hand. "Madara..?" she asked, her brows contorted in a confused expression, but Madara barely heard her, or his father's welcoming speech of peace, and prosperity. His eyes were focused on his younger brother fraternizing with a _peasant_. He unclenched Yasuko's hand, who was dutifully listening to his father, and kept his gaze on the pair.

Then she turned those devious, demon eyes to him. A playful, knowing smirk loudly present on her fast. Her eyes were lined with a dark black ink, giving them a feline look. It looked wrong, like a wolf in disguise. She was playing him - she knew that he was hopelessly attracted to her, and here she was playing the field as if she was interested in Izuna to drive him insane.

 _You're over thinking things, Madara._ He told himself, _She's a peasant, she offers me - she offers this clan - nothing._ But why was he so on edge? Why could he not take his dark eyes off of her, and why was he imagining ramming himself into her on this very table. He shook his head, his long dark mane settled uncomfortably against his neck and back. This wasn't in his plan - this woman was ruining everything!

"With that - we feast!" Tajima laughed, and the crowd nodded, clinking glasses against one another, and Madara felt Yasuko place a hand on his shoulder, and for that - he was eternally grateful. But his heart ached with regret - because as much as he'd try save himself for her, he knew he'd only break her heart.

Chatter was positive, and promising. Madara truly felt peace was only at the horizon, and it scared him. Because so easily it could disappear.

"What shall we do about the Hyuuga, Tajima-san?" asked the Senju head, his deeply lined face stern. Tajima stayed quiet, that was a tough question and the entire table fell under an awkward silence. The Hyuuga were rising in power and strength, they guarded their clan members fiercly, and even branded the lesser ones. Madara frowned, it was a cruel world for a Huugya - effective, but cruel. Hyuuga were larger in numbers, outnumbering both the Senju and Uchiha combined, and they're unique fighting styles were perfect to disarm anyone, no matter their clan. Yasuko clenched her fists together tightly, obviously roused by the sudden conversation.

"I'd like to find peace with them." Tajima finally said, and Yasuko hissed quietly, like a snake in the brush. Madara touched her thigh, and she glared at him.

"The Hyuuga... they need to be slaughtered." she quietly told him, her voice was heavy with anger.

"I understand your feelings, Yasuko." Madara responded, trying to stay neutral. Yasuko puffed her cheeks, but smartly stayed quiet. He was the heir to the title of Clan Head, and her words must be chosen carefully. Madara tried to focus back on the actual clan leaders.

"They are unresponsive to talks of peace!" Shouted the older Uzumaki leader, his bushy, wild brows rumpled together in a humorous looking uni-brow.

"Yes, but maybe we can come to talks." Tajima piped in, the Senju head nodded, and whispered in his son's ears. Hashirama nodded fervently, but with a quick glance to Tobirama, Madara knew that he was against any sort of peace talking. Madara watched Tobirama who sat on Sakura's left. It didn't take perfect vision, or much observance to realize Tobirama now had his own eyes on the feisty bear-woman.

And that, Madara did not like.

"Ahaha! Izuna, that lady who accompanied you - she is intriguing." Mito complimented, and Izuna flushed nervously - the sake was clearly abundant in his body - and glanced at Sakura who was busy arm wrestling members of the Uzumaki and Senju clan. She was also kicking their asses. The kimono that she had cut up and refitted to her form, had a long slit from the left hip downwards, and it revealed her tan, long legs - even her scars were attractive. A loud slam echoed in the party room, and people were cheering loudly,

"Sakura! Sa-ku-ra!" they roared, and the Uzumaki - who was a giant by any one's standards - gaped shocked at the smaller, pink haired girl who continued to smirk deviously at him. She laid her hand out, palm up and gave him an expectant look.

"H-how..." he sputtered, cheeks as red as his hair, and she shrugged, gesturing to her hand.

"Is she hustling the Uzumaki?" Yasuko asked Madara - who jumped slightly at her sudden presence. He glanced down at Yasuko who was seemingly captivated by the sight of the brute of a man placing a bag of gold coins in the small hand of the young woman - _girl_ , Madara corrected himself internally. Sakura stood up, an arrogant expression on her face and small hands at her wide hips.

"Ah, yes.. not sure if intriguing is the correct word, though." Hashirama piped in loudly, his cheeks flushed from the sake. Mito smiled and looped her arm through his.

"She is impressive, what brute strength." Tobirama murmured, more to himself than to the small gathering. "Is she bethrothed to your younger brother, Madara?" Tobirama asked, his red eyes still on the hellion who was actively listening to the Uchiha matriarchs wise words of gambling and hustling.

"No, she is more like a visitor."

"We kidnapped her." Hashirama corrected sullenly, and Madara rolled his eyes as Yasuko choked on her drink before casting a scornful look at Madara.

"Kidnapped?" Tobirama and Mito repeated slowly.

"It wasn't that dramatic." Madara interjected, Hashirama shook his head.

"No, it was, Izuna and Madara used those freaky eyes and stole her."

"Ohmygod." Yasuko squeaked, her words laced together in shock.

"It wasn't like that!" Madara responded angrily, his mother was loudly trying to get more competitors.

"Anyone else?" his mother was shaking her fist at people who weren't willing to part with the coin they had bet against Sakura (when had his mother suddenly jumped on the Sakura ship). No one else seemed all that enticed into being humiliated by the pink woman with herculean strength. Yasuko grabbed his hand and pulled him down the hall; all had gone well, and peace seemed imminent.

"Madara... Let's ditch the party early.. " she teased as she pulled him into an empty room. The door shut with a soft click, and Madara was overcome with anxiety. Yasuko threw her hands onto his chest, and smiled at him, her lips pulling up slightly to reveal the slight crookedness between her front teeth. He side stepped away from her attempts of seduction, and she growled in annoyance. "Madara, why wait? We are to wed at the end of winter, there is no point in saving ourselves." She reasoned as she stalked him, lust etched in her dark steel colored eyes.

"It is against customs, Yasuko." Madara reasoned, he moved to the left away from her and circled back around to the door, trying to not looked at the clear embarrassment on her face and staining her cheeks. He opened the door, and Yasuko hurriedly left the room. Madara stood for a moment unsure of what to do - had it been wrong to deny her sex? He blushed, he had told his entire life to save that night for the wedding, it seemed wrong to do otherwise. The women of his clan were usually very prude, and he had never been advanced upon like that before.

"Mada!" he jumped and looked down (she was short without those battle heels) her hair was loose and complimented her face, her cheeks a few shades lighter than the rose pink of her hair. He smiled at her, she grinned and pushed him into the room, the door - again - made a clicking noise. _I'm really starting to hate this room._

"It's Madara." Madara corrected, stepping backwards and away from the succubus, she nodded disinterestedly,

"Aha," she murmured, and her eyes glanced about the room in quick observation, before landing back onto him. Her long fingers unclasped the sleeve that held the dress together - and on her. It feel to the floor and Madara had to take a sharp breath and turn his gaze elsewhere.

"My.. my brother.. he loves you."

"He's known me a week, love doesn't bloom that quick." She responded, she made no effort to move closer, she just stood there. The light of the moon illuminating her in an ethereal way. She turned her sour gaze to the window, and Madara couldn't help but gawk at her profile. She didn't have high cheek bones, but her cheeks were full and slightly apple shaped, giving her a youthful innocence that definitely mislead one about her personality. Her eyes were large - even from the side - and sat under thick, well-shaped brows. Her nose, delicate with a slight bump on the bride and an even slighter upturn at the bottom. Her mouth.. she was assuredly pouting, and her lips were overwhelmingly full.

She was so tantalizing, and that filled him with despair. _Yasuko... I.._ He wasn't even sure where he was going with that thought, because when Sakura was before him, the top of her head not even reaching his pectorals, he knew that she was wrong. Love did bloom quickly.

* * *

"Brother, that is some corny shit." Sasuke complained, and Itachi shrugged as he stood and left the kitchen. Sasuke's loud footsteps chasing after him, "You aren't going to stop there, are you?" he asked, his voice high pitched. Itachi ignored him and made his way to his own chambers, Sasuke sulking behind him. "That isn't fair - Itachi -! "

Itachi turned and smiled at his brother - "Tomorrow night. It's time to slumber." He shut the door and heard his brother swear and stand around for a moment. Eventually Sasuke left, and Itachi was able to crawl into his bed, trying to shove the whispers out of his mind.

* * *

 **A/N:** **_Sorry for the delay. I have had a lot going, being in the military and all. This chapter was hard to put together, because it's the middle of the end of this arc, so building the tension, and climax is tricky. I hope it's OK despite the fact it is a bit too short. Hopefully the next update will be Tuesday, but keep on reviewing and encouraging me. Give me your ideas on why things are the way they are, maybe you'll be right!_**


	5. Burn My Lungs, Curse My Eyes

**My Mother's Doll**

* * *

 **Arc I**

 _ **Age of Ignorance**_

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

 _ **Burn My Lungs, Curse My Eyes**_

 _"It's debatable,you see." The scholars spoke, the class seemed more than intrigued by this half-fantasy, it was captivating, and stunning. "There are many plot holes of our great ancestor's past." he paused, brushing thick fingers through a thin, aging beard. "But, one thing that seems to be consistent by all accounts is this. Lady Sakura was a deviation of what was typically seen during that time. The clans spent so much time hiding their secrets, and ensuring chakra was only present in their bloodlines, that it stunned them, and it scared them. The worst part is this, though, Madara was cursed - supposedly - and Sakura was undoubtedly intertwined in this event, no one was quite sure how, but she was the reason the clan persisted, her sacrifice manifested in him in a way that saved the clan. For she was a distraction, but she was not the only distraction." **Lectures on the Warring Clan Eras, specifically the conflicting stories concerning Lord Madara and Lady Sakura.**_

* * *

Itachi felt a sudden shake to his body, and opened his eyes and went to grab the intruder - the light from the early dawn was creeping slowly into his poorly lit room, and made the stranger appear as if they were a black shadow.

"Brother.. it's me.." it wheezed, and Itachi instantly retracted his grip and sighed angrily at his little brother. How he snuck into his room without Itachi hearing was beyond him, and it impressed him more than it annoyed him. He shut his eyes and flipped over, it was too early for this - "Itachi." Sasuke hissed quietly, there was a small, awkward pause before Sasuke's voice emerged again - this time it was more pouty - "What happened next...?" Itachi grabbed the nearest pillow and his brother with it, "Ow - Itachi! Seriously!"

Upon closer inspection, Itachi noted that Sasuke looked entirely sleep deprived, large bags sat rudely under his shiny, obsidian eyes, and his left eye had a slightly - yet, consistent - twitch. "You need sleep, not more of this story." Itachi commanded, but Sasuke's left eye only twitched rapidly, and his lower lip puffed out in a mock-pout. "No. Let me _sleep_." Itachi scolded, and then Sasuke pounced. His bed shook, and he swore he felt a bite on his forearm,

"I need to know!" Sasuke bellowed while laughing, and Itachi felt amusement bubbling excitedly from within and shoved Sasuke off the left side of the bed, and watched the wiry boy roll into the stone wall. Sasuke sat up on his bottom slowly, as he rubbed the tender spot on his head, a rather adorable, childish expression lit up his face. "C'mooon..." he wined, and Itachi flopped onto his back, eyes wide and awake as they bore into the stone ceiling.

"Well,"

* * *

Madara grabbed the naked woman by her petite waist and dropped her gently onto the neighboring bed, "I cannot forsake the clan for such vile behavior." He scolded, his eyes dark and brooding, and Sakura - God, those eyes sparkled with such mischievous nature it made his heart ache and his gut twist - shrugged. She rolled off the bed, grabbed her dress with a gentle bow, and within seconds she was clothed again, the mess of short curls bursting from the rigid bun on her head began brushing the nape of her neck seductively.

"Ah, then, your loss. Mada." She spoke, and with wink and wry smile she disappeared out the door, leaving Madara wide-eyed and stomach-clenched. That woman would end him, and he knew he needed to stay far, far away. But, hadn't he already established that earlier? He shuddered, and leaned against the cold window, enjoying the brief icy feel.

By the time he left the room, the party had all but disappeared, and the halls were silent and the windows brought in only the soft light of moon and stars. It worried him - how long had he been holed up in his room. He frowned, feeling an ache emerge in his left temple and his throat began to feel dry and suddenly, there was a chilling breeze. His eyes scanned the windows, all of them were shut. Then a faint touch to the back of his arm startled a yelp out of his mouth, he circled around hastily eyes blazing red and mouth agape as he heaved in oxygen.

" _Scum... Scum..."_

"Leave me alone!" He bellowed, and then the wind was gone, the whispers muted and the room was still, once again. A faint noise murmured from the ball room, and with a slowly glance towards that lively room, he saw the shadows of dancing, chatting and laughing men and women. He was frazzled, he was full if anxiety that was like a typhoon over an open ocean. He mulled over going to join the party, nearly deciding to head to his chambers. He had much to think over.. Sakura had to go, that was for sure. And somehow, he had to salvage his relationship with Yasuko. Though, she would be faithful, and dutiful, he wanted her to feel appreciated by him. If she were to be his wife, and by default the co-leader of the Uchiha Clan, she must feel completely adored and respected by him.

He absentminded made his way to the ballroom, where Izuna was fending off Uchiha women were were desperate to court him. He smiled in a snarky way, happy and relieved that Sakura wasn't near him. The heckling from the ghost of his dark past forgotten as she always is. His dark eyes roamed the grand room and he finally located the object of his affections, the dark, straight glossy hair of Yasuko filled his chest with calm, and peace. She was chatting seriously with a few of the higher ranking Uchiha women and men, eyes dark with unknown intent. He hadn't really asked her for her opinion on the matters, and details of the treaty.

He had his suspicions that she was against it, her particular family had suffered immensely at the hands of the clan wars. Particularly due to the Hyuuga, but he was almost positive both of her parents had been slaughtered during a spat against the Senju a decade ago. But, would that incident be enough to keep her anti-peace with them? He paused his stride, not sure of where this tangent would lead him. He eyed her again, to her left was a strikingly tall woman, one even taller than Yasuko. Her build was dark complected, with large, hideous scars against body gave her a frightening appearance. It didn't help that her face was made up off hard, harsh bones and dark, narrow, small eyes that always appeared alert and darty.

That was Lin Uchiha, the only great-granddaughter of the head of the Uchiha High Council. She belonged to the third branch, there was nothing too notable from this branch other than the fact they tended to produce long living offspring, it could be due to the increased breeding that occurred between that branch and the Uzumaki a century ago. But, no one was too sure. Lin, however, had made a name for herself as an elite commander against the clans during this brutal war, and boasted a cryptic record of murders towards both the Hyuuga and Senju, it was rumored that her natural, self-healing was so advanced that she was able to reattach her arm just by holding it in place.

It suddenly occurred to him that Lin was also leading a small, but growing, sector within the clan that was against any sort of peace with the other clans, and wanted a full out genocide against anyone who wouldn't submit to full fealty. Madara, as he had gotten older, had realized war was evil, and caused only vicious hate to grow within the victims. He was now an advocate for peace, Lin had often thrown his past in his face during heated debates. So.. why was Yasuko conversing so slyly with her, eyes narrowed in suspicion, mouths making hushed words.

He finally walked up to the small group, two males eyed him curiously before scattering in the opposite direction, Lin snorted and her lipped curled into homely snarl. Her eyes reminded him of tar, and it made his stomach clench in disgust. She stood just below eye-level, her shoulder broad. It was surprisingly, she cleaned up well. She wore a traditional kimono which was in the typical style of a unmarried woman called a furisode. It was simple in design and the color of dark, red wine. The obi was probably the most flash aspect of her outfit, a glittery bronze that emphasized the slight waist she had, that bloomed out to wide hips.

"Look, it's the heir." she mocked a courtesy, and smiled sarcastically at him. He narrowed his eyes, but decided it wasn't the time to exchange snarky words with her. She was filled with rage that the peace treaty was going to happen. He smiled slightly at the thought, Lin seemed to have read his mind, because she smiled darkly at him.

"Peace isn't possible unless we the Uchiha rule over everyone. You may think you have won. But, you haven't. Men are so ignorant." She scoffed towards the end of her harsh words, and shook her head at Yasuko. "You could do better, Yasuko-sama." the burly woman said, almost sadly, and Madara wondered if maybe Lin had feelings for his bride-to-be. Yasuko blushed and looked away from the two. Lin boldly walked away towards some cousins, and disappeared into the crowd.

"She is just bitter.. she thrives off of war, Madara.." Yasuko whispered calmly, eyes bashfully avoiding his. He pulled her wrist and tugged her entire body to his.

"Yasuko, I want you. I just wish to respect tradition, and you.." Madara confessed. She glanced nervously up at him.

"Something is off.. I feel it.. That new _girl_." Madara's eyes instantly were drawn to the outlandish pink haired woman, who was swaying to the music like a belly-dancer from the Isles of the South. It was oddly engrossing, so unorthodox. The Senju whom she was dancing with, seemed just as enthralled. The cut of kimono was clearly replicated in some sort of Mediterranean style, it clung to the curves of her body, even if they were slight, and girlish. The sway of her hips was like a watching swaying back and forth, hypnotizing.

"Yasuko, don't feel threatened. I am your bethrothed, as you are mine." Madara breathed, his eyes focusing back on the raven beauty before him. Her creamy skin was only slightly paler than his own, her hair dark and hued in purple, rather than his own blue hues. She didn't smile, only nodded. Her eyes drifting away from his in some sort of shy, embarrassment that screamed insecurity, and deep down it bugged Madara. This was a sign of weakness. While Sakura had brushed off his clear disapproval, Yasuko took it as some sort of personal offense. They swayed together, in a formal dance. Sakura laughed freely, flirting with the young Tobirama who usually looked so stoic and calm - now he was boyish and trying his best to refrain his pleased expressions. Her hair fell down from the traditional bun it had been into beachy waves that seemed to act like a messy, sexy halo for her body.

Madara cursed himself internally, she was an obstacle.

"Ah, brother, father wishes that the three of us accompany him and the other clan heads to his office for further conversation." Izuna relayed, it shocked Madara how this odd woman was causing him to become less observant of his surroundings. Madara nodded, and took his bethrothed hand, and led her towards the office, Hashirama and Mito seemed to have told Tobirama who looked mildly irritated, and seemed less than willing to abandon the vixen whose eyes were glued to Madara.

Madara and Inzuna's father's office was surprisingly bare, and simple. Dark grey walls, and darker grey colored furniture. A painting of himself and his wife sat over the fireplace. Madara had always liked that painting, it was when his mother had been young, and so beautiful. Her hair had always had grey in it, and Madara had always found it captivating and mature. Her face was long, her jaw strong and firm, her mouth set in a sly line, that hinted towards amusement and mischief, and her lower lip oddly thinner than than the upper, which was almost painfully full by comparison. Her eyes were slanted in way that reminded him of a coyote, and her hair carefully arranged around her thin neck, and strong shoulders.

"We have yet to discus the Hyuuga," commented Yasuko. It surprised Madara, and shook him from admiring the painting. He almost wished to shush her, but the other clan heads seemed to agree, and part of them may have wished to leave it as an unspoken elephant in the room, rather than confront it. "They're ego will never allow peace between the rest of us, and they lack any sort of morals." Yasuko added darkly.

"I disagree.." Hashirama interrupted, Yasuko glared boldly at the head of the Senju clan, who brushed it off without so much as a glance. Hashirama straightened himself, "Everyone is capable of peace, we just have to approach this carefully. We may be able to workout something, which is better than nothing."

"Unlikely, they're savage, even to their own!" Yasuko hissed. Hashirama turned his gaze to the outspoken Uchiha woman, and glared.

"I think you forget that your own branch mingled with the Hyuuga less than a century ago! Their blood runs through your veins as well, Yasuko-san!" She seemed to be physically hurt by that, and flinched. "You have brethren there, and let us not all forget that the great clans all descended from the same two brothers. We are all linked! We need to stop this savage killing, the incessant wars that lead us only to more bloodshed, more pain and much more loss!" Hashirama added, his voice boom against the smooth walls.

Madara nodded, "I agree, Hashirama. We must find a way to include them.."

"Their prideful," the Uzumaki head spoke, he was the shortest one in the room, but his aura was powerful, and intimidating. His beard was impeccably red, and fell to the ground in a groomed, neat manner. Mito gave a ghostly smiled at her father, who thoughtfully ran his long, bony fingers through his beard. "We will need to tread carefully. We will need a bargaining chip as well, so stay observant to the clan heads, and heirs to what may catch their eyes." Madara felt his back stiffen, a sudden image of the pink haired woman came to mind, and his eyes instinctively drifted toward his younger brother's dark eyes. They both seemed to have been drawn to the same conclusion.

 _Sakura would serve them no purpose.. but if the Uzumaki head has taken note of her... does that mean he believes that they may, too?_

 _"_ I do know this," spoke Madara's father, his voice old and grumpy. But, sincere. "Everyone is exhausted with this war," he paused, "Too many sons.. daughters.. have died for such dirty reasons that prove nothing." he stood shakily, and Madara was reminded of how rare it was to reach his father's age, where one had seen the death of half of his children, and had killed another man's.. no, many men's children. The sadness, the weight, the regret and guilt that must have weighed him down, that must haunt his dreams at night. Madara tensed, he had done his fair share of horrifics, but his father had several decades of slaughter in his resume, compared to Madara's mere decade-and-a-half.

Madara glanced around the room, noting every clan head, every heir, every unimportant and important person here. It was a step, and when Hashirama met his gaze, the two men smiled. Not large grins, but soft tugs at the corner of their lips that signified mutual relief -

And then a loud crash exploded in the main room, and dusted burst under the doors and filled the room. Screams sent chills down everyone's backs, the group defected from the room with such quickness they were but blurrs and the average man's eyes. The ballroom was in shambles, and bare skinned warriors, with an albino complexion stood in the center. Bodies lay in blood, and plenty of the guests stood in battle ready stances. Sakura stood still in the corner, assessing the situation with studious eyes. Young children cowered behind her, one young boy clung to her exposed leg which was bleeding. Madara located a pillar of broken wood that looked as if it had struck the sturdy flesh of her calf.

Their eyes met, it was romantic, and it didn't have a surge of passionate chemistry. It was a look a warrior gave another warrior. She knelt down, and pulled the child towards her, her body spinning slowly to shield him and the others. Green energy glowed around her hands, and she healed the boy's scrapes. It wasn't necessary, but it soothed his whimpers.

"She can heal.." breathed Yasuko, such a rare ability. She met Madara's eyes, and he nodded towards her. He hadn't known that, but there was no use or need to say so.

The albino men stood, only their legs clad in baggy thick cloth. They had noticeable red makeup under there eyes, and their eyebrows were shaved into circles. "That's.. that's the Kaguya clan.." Yasuko whispered, her tone high-pitched and in shock. Their hair was white as snow, and they all shared similar faces. The clan was known for it's absolute strict incestuous policies, worse than the Hyuuga. While they were in their prime now, rumors had swirled along the fields about the debilitating illness, diseases and mental insanity that was becoming common among those of the clan.

Why they were here? They weren't heavily present in the fields of blood and martyr, and rarely even came to the country of Fire. It shocked him, it confused him and then it made him realize that the world was so much bigger than he had realized. That this war had spread out further than here, and there. It was _everywhere_. One man spoke loudly. His voice quivered, "The Kaguya have been underestimated for too long. You think you're so high and mighty, trying to find peace with one another, as the sacred clans of the great Rabbit Goddess.. but you forget the most pure of her line! US THE KAGUYA!" his face twisted in a contorted, sick expression. A bone burst from his arm, and he tore it out, blood spurting over the marble flooring. Madara tensed, and watched as that bone was launched into the chest of one of his obscure cousin's, who fell to the ground with a dramatic cry and lurch forward hands clinging to the bone, as his dying breaths escaped his mouth.

"Know, that this is not over, _scum_." Madara felt his body go rigid, it was as if his voice changed to the haggard woman he had slain - _no, she deserved it.. she stood in my way.._ He thought guardedly. The disappeared in whirl of bone dust, and the crowd seemed stunned into a frightened silence that was uncommon for battle-tested warriors, the children only whimpered, and Madara himself felt like downing a bottle of hard liquor and whimpering in bed. If peace was what was right, why was it that everything seemed to be saying otherwise?

The party ended abruptly afterwards, and any idea of peace in the backs of everyone's minds. Madara lay still, eyes boring into his ceiling. The halls were quiet, the servants in their respective quarters. Madara felt defeated, what was the point to fight for something no one else seemed to want? He threw his covers off, and lifted himself from his bed. He needed fresh air. The halls were cold, it sent goose bumps down his arms, and a chill down his back.

"You're awake?" He had sensed her just a moment before she uttered those words, and Madara walked passed her. _She is trouble._ The soft taps of her bare feet against the floor echoed behind him, and he quickened his pace to avoid her, but he felt her rush by his left side and skid to a stop in front of him.

"Why do you avoid me?" she asked her voice was soft, with a rasp to it that made his heart pause. The moon illuminated her, highlighting the gentle, soft girlish curves, and those hard worked muscles. She was tiny compared to him, with petite shoulders and an elegant neck. Her body was completely visible in that white, sheer robe she wore, her hair damp and eyes hooded.

"You... something is wrong about you..." he admitted, she took a step closer to him, her eyes boring into his. She was staring at something inside of him, and that terrified him.

"Madara... when you said you wouldn't hurt me.. you were right.." she breathed. Her eyes slits as she spoke, she titled her head up. Suddenly her eyes wide, "I'm not the one you need to be worrying about.." his body tensed, and a lump formed in his throat.

"You.. you don't understand."

"I do." she added, "I'm not sure how.. or why.. " she kept her steady gaze, her soft, callused hands rested on his bare, broad chest. He took a shaky breath, "You're a cursed man, Madara... not just because you are an Uchiha.. but because of some dark deed you did in the past."

"You don't know anything!" and his hand hit her in the jaw, her body didn't fly like it should have, and that scared him as much as it irritated him. But the loud crack was enough satisfaction in the end, she turned her face towards his, eyes glistening from the hit, her jaw already swollen.

"I know more than you think, Madara." one hand, he realized, had never lest his chest. It was steadying him as he shook uncontrollably, her other hand was healing the wound he had inflicted upon her. "She came to me in a dream..." she croaked quietly, and for the first time he could hear the fear laced in her voice. "You think she meant me..." she theorized, and Madara tried to step back, but found his legs were like statues, unmovable. "I'm not the _queen_ Madara. I'm the _distraction_."

But, he didn't care, he could only smell her, think of her and hear her. He enclosed her face in his hands, which were so large by comparison and pulled her roughly to him, she squealed quietly like a mouse, and their lips met in some heated, misunderstood match. Her legs snaked around his narrow waist, and he could feel the heat of her groin as it radiated around his mid-section. Sanity had left him for the moment, and he pushed forward until he felt her large rear end slide onto a flat surface, he pulled her robe apart, and watched his hands glide up and down her body. She gasped, and he felt his cock throb in aching hardness.

"This.. is.. wrong.." he moaned as she kissed his neck,

"I want you." she stated as she nipped a tender spot. He agreed with her, he wanted her. He wasn't sure why, and her earlier confession was barely present in his mind. But for the first time the voices were completely gone, "Madara.. I am here to protect you..." she whispered, and he opened his eyes from the bliss, and there was no one there.

His eyes were starring at the ceiling, and suddenly dawn was upon him, and he felt so lonely.

* * *

"The hell kind of ending is that, Itachi?" Sasuke blanched, eyes narrowed in suspicion. Itachi shrugged and turned over in his bed,

"The ending for now, now let me sleep."

"Oh, c'mon."

"Tonight! I need sleep, I am not young like you."

"There is a five year gap between he two of us, don't act like an elderly man."

"I am elderly."

"You exaggerate."

"You're a pain in my ass - "

" _RISE AND SHINE BOYS_!" And that was their mother, Itachi felt as if the world was against him.

"Hey look at that, mom is waking us up." Sasuke cackled as he slid from his brother's bed, whose eyes were shut in denial.

"Great."

 _Somebody.. help me..._ Itachi couldn't help but feel that finishing this story would only open a door that.. perhaps, should never be opened. Then again, maybe it was the door that needed to be opened.

* * *

 **A/N:** **I want to apologize. Multiple reasons have delayed this update: one being, I am an active duty service member in the US Army, and have a busy schedule, and I am also preparing for two major hip surgeries and also just transferred to my new base (HOOAH, FORT CAMPBELL!). I also have had slight writers block with this. I do have some sort of end game planned, but a lot of this is written as I get inspiration and while the bones are very much there, I am struggling with everything else. I also get sad reading my writing, occasionally, I tend to over analyze it and over critique myself. I know I am not the best writer, and tend to be repetitive and over-descriptive at times, but I wish I had more natural talent and that gets me down at times and I tend to stay away from writing for periods of a time because of those feelings. Totally stupid, but everyone can get that way, I imagine. Anyway, I hope this update isn't too bad, or disappointing. Let me know your thoughts, sometimes your idea's spark an idea that I can work into the plot/story. HAVE A WONDERFUL NIGHT!**


	6. Every Penny You Own

**My Mother's Doll**

 **Arc I**

 _ **Age of Ignorance**_

 **Chapter Six**

 _ **Every Penny You Own**_

* * *

 _"It wasn't too bad - she supposed - for she had saved him from the darkest depths one could have fallen. But, the real question remained? Had it been the correct choice? Memories of her husband filled her mind, and her heart was heavy for he had fallen for a woman who could never love him as passionately as he deserved. And maybe, that was why she would suffer for all eternity. Oh how she loved them both - but you always loved one more than the other."_ _ **An exert from a Historical Fiction concerning the history of Haruno Sakura.**_

* * *

It had been a long day, meeting potential wives, schmoozing clan heads and humoring clan elders and council members. Itachi had exhausted what little charisma he had in him, and he was becoming bitchy. His father had silently nodded at him to leave the party, and with one glance at his brother who seemed to be happily distracted by his bethrothed - a fiery tempered red-head - and his best friend, the heir to the Uzumaki, Itachi left. He exited quietly, and noted only one person had truly noticed his leave.

It was Uchiha Yoko, famed for her intellect, her stead-fast personality, and even more so.. her beauty. Yoko was a petite, short woman, slight of frame with a powerful face. High cheek bones that seemed to reach the skies, eyes that were slanted in a fashion that reminded him of an eagle, and they were gold in color. The first ever seen among the Uchiha, and she was somewhat of idol among the clan women for such a genetic anomaly. She was gowned in the most expensive silks, and the colors of lush green forests. It complimented her, and her black hair, it was wavy and bountiful as it followed her like a cloak.

Itachi knew she was following him, and once they were alone, she emerged from the shadows, her voice bold and clear. "Itachi-kun," she began, a blush tinting her cheeks, Itachi sighed. It was no secret the heir to the fallen Third-Branch, thousands of years later and they still lived in shame for their ancestors evil deeds. But Yoko had been a bright light to change the dark curtain that had held them back for so long, and she was keen on himself, and determined to unite the third branch with his own branch. The first branch, the branch that had conquered all, and never truly fallen. The line that was directly, and most purely linked the great Madara, and even more so, Indra.

"Ah, Yoko-san." Itachi was formal, and purposefully distant. She narrowed her eyes for a brief second, and Itachi realized she was like a wolf in sheeps clothing. She had no pure desire, and no idea of what good was. She was tainted by her lines madness, and maybe more so than what his own line was prone to. She needed him, and he did not need her. She was a light for her branch - but not because she was good of nature. She was cunning, sly and coy. Using everything in her arsenal to win over the clan elders - who had already addressed him about a possible engagement. They seemed enthralled by her various, well-honed skills.

"Your father mentioned to me that you would be choosing your own wife - odd for the heir to be given so much leeway, isn't it?" she asked, and he didn't see a point in responding, she was being rhetorical. She stepped forward and turned around in front of him, he regarded her coolly, unsure of how to proceed. "Do you have a list, by any chance?" She asked, and Itachi answered honestly.

"No." She furrowed her thin brows. Something about her inky brows bugged him, they were too thing, overly plucked and seemed to be a sttaight line, she reminded him of those cartoons he saw in the paper. She had a dimpled chin, was charming - in it's own way. Her great-grandmother was still kicking, and led the council. She recovered quickly, and looped her well-toned arm through his arm. He did appreciate her muscular frame, she was an expert at close combat, rivaling even himself. She had study under the samurai most of her teen years, and was an expert with the sword. She often sparred with his cousin Shisui, who himself, was an expert.

"I think we should get to know one another more." She stated bluntly, Itachi wiggled his arm free from her iron grip and looked her firmly in the eyes.

"Yoko-san, I understand what you are trying to do. I have no interest in you, and no intentions in dragging this conversation out any further." She looked stunned for a few moments before smiling coyly,

"I'll talk to you soon, Itachi-san." she bowed gracefully before trailing back towards the party. Itachi sighed dramatically, dreading how long he may have to fend her off - among all the other Uchiha women. He walked down the cold halls, eyes barely taking in the old stone walls, with various paintings of their ancestors over the last few millennia. He finally made it his bedroom, and that's when he felt an odd presence. The lights turned on to a dim-setting and a cold breeze chilled him to his bones.

"You're making a mistake." the voice was like velvet, and deep. He adjusted his gaze to the left where a tall, broad-shouldered man stood. His hair was long, and oddly spiked, his eyes mirrored Itachi's own, dark, and hiding any inner thoughts deftly.

"Who are you," Itachi requested, he straightened his back and narrowed his eyes hands clenched in anticipation. The man shrugged,

"I am here to warn you, don't open doors that should stay closed. You'll set of a series of events that will forever damn you.. and her.." he informed Itachi, avoiding Itachi's demand. Before Itachi could respond, he disappeared. Itachi knew there were many versions of the story he was telling his little brother. But, this was the one he favored the most. In some stories, Sakura was a princess (always from Islands from the West), and Madara had fallen for her, and became obsessive. In some she and he met on the battle field, where had fallen for her, and consequentially, became obsessed.

In the end, the stories all ended the same. Madara became consumed with hatred, and obsession, and Sakura suffered greatly. Either by his hands, or to protect him - and then cursed by him to live on forever as a figurine. It was sad, and sullied the greatness of her story. Eventually, everyone's story must end. But, her's was still going on, slowly, and in agonizingly forever. There were rumors, and theories on how to revive the strange, pink doll. None had ever worked, leaving the clan to believe that it was just that. A doll.

But, Itachi knew otherwise, her soothing voice was always somewhere in his mind. She would whisper things to him - once, even allowing him to save his brother from death. He knew she was alive, and maybe she was waiting for the right man to come along and save her. He tossed his dress Hakama, watching the pool of darkly colored silk grow around his feet. He felt lighter, and cooler. The heat disappearing, and his skin got bumps from the icy air that dwelled in his room.

He crawled into bed, tired and lonely. His parents may felt it was what he wanted - to be in charge of his own love affairs - but all it did was trouble him. Now he had women hunting him down, and they were devious. He turned onto his side, the moon's light barely illuminating his stone walls. " _It will be okay.. my love..."_ and those big, jade colored eyes bore into his own, and he felt the ghost of her hand caress his cheek. He smiled at her, and she at him.

He awoke to a annoying hushed, whisper. "Big brother... biiig broootherrr..." it wouldn't stop, so Itachi pulled himself from the dream he was enjoying, and forced his heavily, lashed eyes to open. His brother was mere centimeters from his face, cheeks pink from the alcohol, but smiling nonetheless.

"What." It wasn't a question, just more of an annoyed response to his little, foolish brother. Sasuke sat back on his bum, still wearing the navy colored Hakama.

"The story." Sasuke stated, as if it was obvious. Itachi guessed it probably was, Sasuke hadn't bothered him this much since they were young childeren. A sense of guilt washed over him. He had been so cruel to his brother, not training him, ignoring him and making empty, false promises. Maybe that's why Sasuke had hated him for so long. Now, he felt obligated to finish the story. Not that much was left.

Itachi sat up, black covers still pulled to his umbilical, and stretched.

* * *

Madara woke, feeling a sense of warmth near him. That was odd, he had remembered the room being particularly cold when he had slept last night. His eyes drifted left, and there was a giant trail of pink. He felt stunned, wordlessly shocked and blinked several times. But, it - she - was still there. She cracked a single eye open, and it was the color of polished jade, dark from sleep.

"Mada-kun... sleep... still... yes.. " she mumbled incoherently, it was almost cute, her small, dainty, callused hand gripped his forearm, not even reaching a quarter around it, and pulled him around her. Madara was flushed, and embarrassed. What if someone walked in? He was bethrothed to a important heiress of his clan. It could ruin - "You worry too much." Sakura stated again, sounding more awake. She sat up on her arms, overlooking him. Her full breasts dangling tantalizingly above him, His eyes examined those hard, rosy pink nipples with too much interested. He blushed again, diverting his eyes to her.

Not that it was much better, she had dark pink lashes - borderline black in color - and her eyelids were hooded, giving her a sultry look. She rolled onto him, straddling him and his dream from the previous night suddenly invaded his mind. He _wanted_ her. "Sakura..." he began, she cocked her head, lips full and plump, set in an adorable inpatient pout.

"Mada... I want you." She told him, seriously, all expressions of coyness, or cunning gone and replaced by something soft and endearing. Her appled cheeks dimpled when she smiled broadly at him. "I.. I know I can't be your only..." she glanced away, and it was strange watching the heinous woman suddenly look soft, and vulnerable. "You have duties to your clan that I cannot comprehend.. but let me.. let me have you while I still can." Madara never thought of her as a woman who begged, but there she was, eyes big pools of watery jade. Begging. "I'd be your concubine, or your friend, or your guard, or your mistress.. whatever it may be.. I'd do it... for you..." she added, long pauses between words, statements and proclamations.

She bent her head down, her small face enclosing on his, and she kissed him. Her lips weren't soft, or warm. But cool to the touch, and slightly chapped. But they were big, plump and molded against his own full mouth perfectly. Her hands crept to his hair, massaging his scalp and hair, he let out a groan and she used that opportunity to sneak her devilish tongue into his cavern. They kisses heatedly for minutes, and she pulled away, eyes hooded with want and need, he wasn't sure how to react.

Instinct told him to fuck her then and there, but something seemed to take over, and instead he snapped.

"You hardly know me, Sakura." Madara challenged, he grabbed her wrists and pulled her off of him, and pushed her away. Meaning to leave the naked woman, but he stumbled in his plan, watching for her reaction instead of leaving. Her lips were but a far away memory, despite only being against his less than a minute ago.

"But.. I am drawn to you.. I have dreams of you.. I dreamed of you before I even knew you.." her brows furrowed together, crinkling that giant tattoo on her forehead. She glanced away, face flushed. "No.. You're right." and she rolled from his bed, her large rear perky and calling to him. But Madara was practiced in patience, and watched her grab a silk black robe from the floor and cover her form with it. "I shall leave. Tobirama has offered me a position at the Senju compound, I think I shall take it." Madara now felt enraged,

"What of my brother? Huh?" He stood and stormed closer to her, and Sakura regarded him boredly, he pushed her naked body against that icy stone wall, and he watched her creamy tan skin prickle at the touch. She flushed, and Madara knew he wanted her. But, he had to fight that carnal, bestial urge from within.

"Your parents - after you left- announced his engagement to a Senju woman. A first cousin of Hashirama and Tobirama." Sakura stated quickly, her words were rushed together and she seemed unfazed by Izuna's surprise engagement. "Your mother told me I had no obligation to stay, but they could not offer me an heir, and she did truly like me, but this was to prevent war." Madara stiffened, no one had mentioned any bethrothment - ever! He furrowed his own brows and watched as Sakura ducked away from him and walked to the oak double doors. "Tobirama shall be expecting me if I am to journey with him." She added, almost solemnly.

Before Madara could think to protest, she was gone.

And his heart was breaking.

And he wouldn't see her for two years.

It was a winter's day, his wife had yet to bear him a child, and rumors were going around that Yasuko was barren. It drove his wife in a shallow depression that she fought off with training and honing in her skills, and asking the elders for advice on fertility. Madara hadn't been offended by the lack of child, more like apathetic. His brother Izuna was expecting his first born any day now, and to him, that was much more exciting. Madara was too busy as clan leader to worry about fatherhood, and with the building of Konoha nearly finished, he couldn't dare be distracted. Izuna seemed smitten with his wife, it was hard for him to let go of Sakura. But, Izuna had always had a fickle heart by nature.

"Lord Uchiha," bowed a young teenage boy. Tall, wiry, and sporting short brown hair and dark inky blots for eyes. "The Senju sent a letter." Madara quirked an eyebrow. _Why wouldn't Hashirama just tell me?_ He waved the pale skinned boy off, and opened the letter. His long sleeves bunched up at his elbows as he read the invitation.

* * *

 _ **You're invited to celebrate the long-awaited marriage between Lord Tobirama and his bethrothed Sakura. The ceremony will be held on traditional Senju grounds in the first Friday of January.**_

* * *

Madara felt his chest tighten - he'd never imagined Tobirama sinking low enough to marry a peasant, that man had always prided his pedigree and vastly disproved of the marriage between Uzumaki Mito and his elder brother. Believing it sullied the Senju blood, and the unique abilities Hashirama hosted. Only two short months away would his fierce warrior be married, and to a Senju nonetheless.

That infuriated him, and it was high time that Sakura stopped avoiding him, because Madara was going to have a serious chat with her.

"Madara!" the familiar silky voice of his wife shook him from his obsessive thoughts. He turned to face her, her usual warrior garb had been replaced by silk kimonos, her hair constantly done to perfection, and a practiced smile on her face. Her kimono today was a simple grey with dancing green leaves embroided on it.

He had thought he loved her, but now.. it was obligation. His mind drifted to the aggressive, pink-haired vixen. His wife grabbed the sleeve to his top, and he glanced down at her. Yasuko wasn't as tall as Sakura, somehow that bothered him. It wasn't like she could help her pathetic height. "Yes?" he finally asked, not keen on carrying on any sort of talk with her. She must've sensed it, because her thin black brows seemed to draw in closer together, it reminded him of a worm.

"I'm pregnant." She stated calmly, void of any excitement, maybe she was waiting for his elated reaction - he frowned, and nodded.

"Good." it was simple, and maybe cold. He nearly felt guilty at the hurt that danced briefly in her dark eyes, but pushed it away, "I have important business to conduct. I'll miss dinner." He made his way to the stables, and the only thing on his mind was Sakura. The devil of a woman. Had he waited a second longer he would watched with disgust as his wife stood with shaky knees, tears bursting from her eyes. Maybe that was for the better.

He saddled his stallion quickly, it was black as night, and reminded him dearly of his previous steed who was spending his last days in the pasture. Madara shook that fact from his mind, and sent his horse into a gallop, the Senju compound now resided in the east sector of Konoha, a few hours away. It would give him plenty of time to formulate exactly what he planned on saying to Sakura. He wasn't sure where this sudden urge to see had emerged from. He had thought of her often, but never had it evicted emotions strong enough to elicit such drive.

The hours felt like minutes, albeit long minutes, and soon he was there. He asked a villager, some commoner (he felt lowly talking to such a thing) if he'd seen a pink haired woman. The man snorted.

"Hardly call that a woman, she just destroyed an entire mountain in rage!" the main pointed to what used to be a mountain range in the north, it was miles out but clearly demolished. Madara shuddered at the idea of such raw, pure power. "Anyhow," the older man sighed, "She is usually out in the medical compound. Just go that way -" the man pointed left, "For a mile or so, and you should find her. She is usually screaming at people."

That he could believe, his horse snorted, clearly not in any hurry, and so Madara settled for a slow trot. Maybe it was just his luck, but about two minutes in he spotted that tall, muscular woman that haunted his mind. She was in daringly short pants that hugged her too tightly, and a long top the color of soot decorated her torso, the back was long - reminding him of a cape. He forced his horse into a quicker trot and spun the horse in front of the woman, who looked mildly startled.

Then very startled.

* * *

 **A/N:** **I am so sorry for long intervals between updates, a LOT has happened lately. I got married, my husband and I just found out we are expecting our first child (I'm five-weeks along, currently) and we are moving into a house, and we are getting a new puppy. Hectic, hectic - on top of my military lifestyle. I hope this isn't too bad of a chapter.**


End file.
